Summer Camp
by Mimmylee101
Summary: Amy is at summer camp, and gets a little sidetracked,she has some good conversations with her leader,   semi-sex scence so please be warned please review :


It was the summer that Amy got pregnant with John.

In the first week out of her five week camp, the summer air whooshed through the cabin, 5 out of the 6 girls were fast asleep. Amy was wide awake, and overheating, so she decided to go for a walk, she walked across the side of the lake and sat on a bench that was close to the water. The trees a short distance away but it was still serene. The bench face the full moon, Amy sat there in nothing but a pair of boxers and her big night shirt, the breeze was nice and the view was great, the moon reflecting on the huge lake.

It was about 11 o'clock at night and dead quiet. She sat there singing a lullaby to herself when she was interrupted by a crackling noise; she stopped singing, and turned around and let out a loud gasp, but soon calmed down as she realized that it was just her camp instructor. Derek Morgan.

Derek was an FBI agent but took a portion out of his summers to help teach the children (well teenagers) how to behave, and to respect themselves and the music since it was band camp.

Derek walked up to Amy and sat on the bench next to her, and started talking to her about how she liked the camp and then they started talking about his life and her life. This conversation kept on going until about 2 a.m. until Derek stopped the conversation by slowly but gently inching his lips towards hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer towards him and they both brought their hands up to each other's face as their lips collided.

Derek tasted sweet just as though he had eaten a strawberry and Amy's breath was minty fresh.

Sitting on the park bench at two in the morning, Derek decided this wasn't the place and so he broke the kiss and took her towards the cabins, even though he was a much older man she didn't particularly mind. They walked through the bushes and got to his cabin that was empty because he was a camp leader he didn't have a cabin partner.  
>He slowly brought his lips to her and kissed her passionately, brought his hand to the arch her back and slowly placed on his bed. The bed a bit squeaky but that didn't matter to either of them.<br>Derek Morgan placed himself on Amy, believe me this was not forced, she wanted it as much as he did. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt as in questioning her if she wanted to continue and with a reply she started to undo his. Lying on his bed Derek and Amy switched places so now she was on top, even though she had never done this before she knew what she was doing and if she didn't he helped her to. He grabbed onto her hips that slowly moved back and forth.  
>He knew how to pleasure her and she knew how to do the same for him. When he knew that she got tired he kissed her on her forehead like the wonderful man he was and held her tight in front of him as she fell asleep.<p>

She woke up the next morning still in his arms. The clock said 5:34 and it was bright outside, so she decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk and if anyone caught her she could say she woke up early.  
>So she got out of Derek margins bed and quietly put her clothes back in and kissed him on the forehead like he did earlier that morning. Quietly tip-toeing to the door and opening and closing it frightened of waking him up.<br>After her walk she went back to her room, everyone was still asleep so she wasn't caught. She got changed into her day clothes and headed for breakfast, even though it was early morning she thought she might help out the kitchen.  
>To her surprise one of the chefs was Derek. She didn't know whether to make it seem as though nothing had happened considering it was illegal and against the camp rules. She decided on nit saying anything about it. Throughout breakfast and the rest of the day they just seemed as though they had become good friends.<br>On the last week of the camp she was seduced by Ricky, she wasn't as keen on him as she was Derek but she wasn't forced. It was more persuasion but she didn't enjoy herself as much as she did with the older man. He had experience and he knew how to make her feel good. But Ricky was learning even though he was fifteen he was getting to know his way around a girl's body.  
>The last goodbye was horrible for Amy and Derek, it was the same as the first night that they were together but they knew it was their last, he treated her well, and made her feel the same, Amy had more experience this time and knew how to satisfy him more and he enjoyed that. And he enjoyed her company as well as her body. But he certainly wasn't using her for sex.<br>They kissed goodbye on the last morning as she left his room at about 5:40 and that was their last goodbye.  
>She had his number and said goodbye.<p>

They kept in contact and she rang him every day and until one day she rang him and asked where he was and he said that he was in the town right next to where she lived, so she asked him to pick her up and they went driving.

She had news to tell him and she didn't know how to tell him because she wasn't definite.

She told him that during camp she had sex with Ricky but it didn't mean anywhere near as much as what those nights were with him and she proceeded to tell him that she was pregnant and she didn't know whether Ricky or Derek was the father.

Derek Morgan knew that if he was the father that he would he kicked out of the FBI but he wanted to be the father so badly. He had never really had a relationship anything like that. It was as if he was 15 again, but he also didn't want to feel responsible for putting her through the pain she was going to go through.

Derek moved into the neighbourhood a couple of weeks later, just so that he could he closer to her, she told Ricky that he was going to be a father and he was scared but excited. Amy didn't know whether she should have come straight out and said that he was the father because what if he wasn't and it was going to be very clear if he wasn't the father because the baby would be brown. But in the ultrasound there was no way of knowing if the baby was black or white. But Amy had only slept with those two and only Derek and she knew about then so it was going to have to come out of the closet if it was Derek's.

After moving to be closer to her, Derek and Amy became a very close couple and were a secret too considering the 25 year age gap.

When the baby was born Derek was there, he couldn't help but be there, and Amy and the family were shocked to see him and they both had to explain. It took a while to process in their minds but it all turned out well when the baby was born and it was a brown baby, they called him John. 


End file.
